Donnes moi la force de me reveler
by Yumi-xX
Summary: Ca arrive à tout le monde,les jours ou on se sent comme une merde, où rien ne va comme il faut. Mais pour moi, c'est quotidien depuis maintenant trois mois. Trouverai-je un jour le bonheur? Serai-je assez forte pour ne pas capituler et me donner la mort?
1. Chapter 1

Narratrice : _Sakura Haruno_

Personnages principaux : _Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiwa_

Pairing : _SasuSaku_

Disclaimer :_ Les personnages appartiennent pour le moment à Masashi Kishimoto …_

* * *

_« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je te le promets »_

Les promesses. Tu parles, c'est que du vent tout ça. En tous cas, celle qu'il m'avait faite il y a deux ans de ça n'a pas été tenue. Les personnes de parole, j'y crois pas. Bien sur, beaucoup de gens vont penser que je suis pessimiste, d'ailleurs peut être est-ce à cause de cette vie pitoyable à laquelle personne n'aspire que je mène quotidiennement. En effet, le divorce de mes parents doit y être pour quelque chose. En ajoutant ce garçon qui m'a lâchement abandonnée pour ma meilleure amie - Enfin, ex-meilleure amie désormais. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que tous mes autres amis se sont détournés de moi. En même temps, c'est normal ; Qui préfèrerai traîner avec la l'essence même de la médiocrité - En locurence moi, Sakura Haruno - depuis que son mec - Maintenant ex - l'ai abandonnée dans ce triste monde ? Eh bien... Personne. Même les « Geek » et les têtes de turc me fuient, c'est pour dire. Mais lorsque je sortais encore avec lui, pour moi ce monde était grandiose, fabuleux. Ma vie était rose, je vivais le bonheur parfait et méprisais les autres. Exactement le contraire de ce que je vis en ce moment. En effet, beaucoup de rumeurs courent dans le lycée à propos de moi. Toutes aussi fausses les unes que les autres bien sur. La dernière - Qui a été lancée hier - disait que je me droguais et que je couchais avec n'importe qui. Vous vous demandez comment les gens peuvent croire ceci ? C'est simple, on pourrait réellement croire que je me drogue: car mon teint est blafard, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux et - D'après les professeurs - je me rebelle. Remarque, je finis par m'habituer à ce genre de chose avec le temps.

- Mademoiselle Haruno va nous faire le plaisir de nous communiquer sa réponse, à moins que ce qu'il se passe dehors est plus intéressant ? Me demanda le professeur, un air sadique sur le visage.

J'eu une folle envie de lui répondre que oui, ce qu'il se passait dehors était incroyablement plus captivant que son cours. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis, ce qui m'a valu un tour dans le bureau de la directrice, et deux heures de colles. Même les professeurs me méprisent, c'est affligeant.  
Le soir même, en étant une "élève modèle", j'allai passer ma première heure de colle. Arrivée dans la salle d'étude, je remarquai plusieurs autres personnes. La plupart des autres élèves collés était des mecs. Je pu distinguer parmis un groupe installé au fond de la salle Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est le cousin de mon ex, Sai. Cependant, entre eux c'est la guerre, à cause d'une histoire d'héritage je crois. Enfin bon, moi et les affaires de fric. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sasuke me fixe avidement depuis que je suis entrée dans la salle, ce qui me trouble profondément.  
La nuit tombée et mon heure de colle terminée - Où j'ai essayé avec tant bien que mal de me concentrer sans être troublée par les regards du beau ténébreux - je me dirigeais vers « L'Hokage », bar ou je travaille depuis maintenant trois mois, mon Ipod en route et mes écouteurs visés dans mes oreilles. La chanson d'Aaron venait de débuter lorsque je me sentis tirée vers une impasse sombre. J'allais crier lorsqu'une main se plaça sur ma bouche pour m'en empêcher. Je distinguai trois silhouettes beaucoup plus grandes que moi, dont celui qui me tenait fermement par les bras.

- Mais c'est quelle est pas mal celle là, lança l'un des trois mecs qui me touchait le visage.  
- Lâchez-moi ! Dis-je d'une vois qui se voulait ferme, mais un léger son apeuré sortit de ma bouche. L'inconnu qui me tenait avait enlevé sa main, qui lui servait maintenant à me tenir car je ne me lassais pas faire.  
- Oh, mais n'ai pas peur bébé, on va bien s'occuper de toi...  
- Non, pitié, priai-je alors qu'il m'enlevai mon manteau. À présent des larmes enfouies depuis longtemps perlaient sur mes joues.

Ils avaient tous les trois trop bu, ils sentaient l'alcool à plein nez. J'avais peur. Peur d'être violée, peur de mourir, même si c'est que j'ai voulu pendant longtemps. Mais ne serai-je jamais heureuse ? Je veux connaître le bonheur. Oui, j'aimerai qu'on m'aime et non être un être délaissé de tous. J'aimerai que ça se passe comme dans les films, et que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. N'importe qui, ça m'irai. Et puis, comme dans les films, mon sauveur et moi formerions le couple parfait, on se mariera et on aura deux enfants. Pourquoi deux ? Aucune idée, c'est juste que j'aime ce chiffre. Sauf que je ne suis pas dans un film, personne ne viendra me sauver.  
Mon jean enlevé, il fit glisser mon boxer. Ensuite, il m'embrassa langoureusement. Incapable de me défendre, je dû capituler. Je dû me rendre à l'évidence : Je n'étais pas capable de me défendre. Cependant, j'eu l'idée de lui donner un coup de tête. Assommé, il recula de quelques pas, mais son ami me frappa au visage, ce qui me fit tomber à la renverse. Puis, chacun à leur tour, ils me violèrent. J'avais mal, je criais, mais personne n'est venu m'aider.  
Leur plaisir assouvit, ils m'abandonnèrent dans cette impasse, à moitié nue, humiliée et seule avec moi-même. 

* * *

Voila, la première partie de cette "mini-fiction" est terminée. En effet je pense ne faire que quatre ou cinq partie, c'est plus sur, car j'ai beaucoup de mal à terminer une fiction ... x)  
Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bon, j'ai un peu beaucoup galérer pour écrire la scène du viol - Surement parce que je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon - donc j'ai un peu limité la description ... M'en suis-je quand même sortie ?  
Cher lecteurs, j'ai réellement besoin de vos impression, donc commentaires constructifs seraient les bienvenus. Je souhaite vraiment m'améliorer, et pour ça j'ai besoin de vous.


	2. Chapter 2

Narratrice : _Sakura Haruno_

Personnages principaux : _Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiwa_

Pairing : _SasuSaku_

Disclaimer :_ ... Les personnages appartiennent encore à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je suis en bonne voie pour qu'il me signe quelques papiers …_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai froid. J'ai faim. Je souffre. Je veux mourir, je me sens humiliée et sale. Avec la misérable force qu'il me reste, je me relève doucement, anéantie par ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Je veux oublier. Oui, je veux oublier tout ce qu'il m'est arrivée, je veux devenir amnésique, perdre la mémoire. Pendant que j'enfilai à la va-vite mon slim délavé, désirant à tout prix m'éloigner de ce cauchemar, des larmes enfouies refaisaient une fois de plus surface. Récupérant mon sac, je m'éloignai en courant de cet endroit avec les dernières forces qu'il me restaient, sachant pertinemment qu'elles diminuaient considérablement. Les passants qui rentraient tardivement du travail me regardaient, un air dédaigneux collé sur leurs visages. Avec mon visage inondé de larmes, je voyais flou. Par conséquent, j'avançais aveuglement vers un endroit qui m'était inconnu. La seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais était de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet endroit. À bout de souffle, je décidai de m'arrêter. Le corps appuyé contre un mur, je reprenais mon souffle avec difficulté.

- Haruno ? Me lança une voix qui ne m'étais pas inconnue.

J'entendis ses pas s'approcher inexorablement de moi. Le ton qu'il avait employé ne faisait pas réellement penser à de la pitié. Non, cela ressemblait davantage à de la curiosité. Il marchait d'un pas lent. Je n'osais pas le regarder, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il affichait un air blasé sur le visage. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de moi, il se stoppa. Il garda le silence, ne me posa aucune question, même quand il remarqua mon visage baigné de larmes. Reprenant sa marche, il s'avança vers moi de façon a pouvoir me murmurer à l'oreille de le suivre, et qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Stupéfaite, je relevais automatiquement la tête, voyant à peine son visage caché dans la pénombre. Que faisait-il ici, dans cette ruelle sombre où il ne pouvait y avoir que des drogués qui y trainaient ? J'eus une folle envie de le lui demander, mais je gardais quand même mes questions pour plus tard. Voyant que je restais sur mes gardes, il me pris doucement la main et m'entraina avec lui en dehors de cette ruelle sombre.

- Sasuke ... Chuchotai-je en guise de remerciement.

Il ne répondit rien et m'entraina vers un quartier dont j'ignorais l'existence. C'était un quartier relativement pauvre, où des tags étaient dessinés un peu partout sur les murs. Sasuke garda le silence tout au long du trajet, pendant que j'essayais de sécher ces larmes qui coulaient inlassablement. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble en piteux état, nous nous arrêtâmes.

- Attends-moi là, j'en ai pour deux minutes, lança Sasuke à mon adresse. Apeurée à l'idée de me retrouver une fois de plus seule, je le regardais, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps, répondit-il à ma question silencieuse.

Lâchant ma main, il partit dans l'immeuble, me laissant seule devant l'entrée. J'avais froid, et en temps normal je me serais sauvée en courant, mais Sasuke m'avait sauvé la vie. J'ai été un peu décontenancée lorsque j'ai vu son visage à la lumière des lampadaires. En effet, des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux, et il sentait l'alcool et le tabac. Ce type est bizarre, froid et distant. Sur ce dernier point, il me ressemble beaucoup ... Alors lui aussi, la vie ne lui aurai pas fait de cadeaux. Sasuke revint alors que j'avais entrepris de rechercher mon portable dans mon sac. Ce qui est une rude épreuve, sachant qu'il fait nuit et que deux des quatre lampadaires qui se trouvent autour de moi sont cassés.

- Tu cherches quoi ? Me demanda le ténébreux.  
- Mon portable. T'aurais pas l'heure ? Demandai-je hasardement.  
- Hn. vingt-deux heures quarante.  
- Merde, ma mère va me taper une crise de malade. Au fait, tu foutais quoi dans cet immeuble ?  
- Et toi, tu foutais quoi dans cette rue tout à l'heure à pleurer ?  
- Je ... Non, rien.

Instinctivement, je baissais la tète, humiliée. De nouvelles larmes commençaient à couler. Décidément, je vois maintenant pourquoi le corps humain n'est presque constitué que d'eau. Tout à coup, je sentis deux bras musclés m'enlacer hardiment.

- Sa-Sasuke ? Appelai-je inutilement.

Alors, à cet instant, il me dit tout ce qu'il voulait me dire. Là, au creux de mon oreille, il me déballa tout en même temps:

- Je n'ai jamais aimé te voir avec Sai. Au fond, je sais que j'aurai dû te prévenir depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas ce que tu croyais. Il n'a jamais aimé personne, il se sert de tout le monde. Mais je te voyais, accrochée à son bras, souriant à pleines dents, alors je t'ai laissée. Je t'ai haïs pendant tout ce temps, ça m'écœurais de toujours te voir sourire et rire. Lorsqu'il t'a quittée, tu as sombré. Alors je t'ai observée, mais de loin, sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre tu serais capable de faire une connerie. Alors parles-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ce soir ? Dis le moi, et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Ceci dit, il m'entraina vers chez lui, sans me donner réellement le choix. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais c'est le seul qui puisse réellement me comprendre.

* * *

_Alors, cette partie, comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?  
Cette fois, Sasuke est omniprésent, contrairement à la première partie. Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment très fière de cette partie, mais je préfère avoir vos avis pour voir ... J'ai essayer de ne pas sombrer dans la guimauve et le cul-cul au moment ou Sasuke parle à Sakura de son histoire avec Sai : Ai-je réussie ?  
Bref, en espèrant que vous me mettrez un petit review. _

_On se revoit à la prochaine partie !  
Bisous, _

_Yumi._


	3. Chapter 3

Narratrice : _Sakura Haruno_

Personnages principaux : _Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiwa_

Pairing : _SasuSaku_

Disclaimer :_ ... Masashi ne veut plus me signer les papiers pour me léguer les personnages, après avoir entendu ce que je voulais faire d'eux ...  
_

* * *

** L**'appartement du beau ténébreux était dans un piteux état. Des cadavres de bière gisaient sur le sol, laissant penser que Sasuke avait eu de la visite. Le canapé était miteux et défoncé par le temps. Seule la guitare sèche semblait intacte et posée avec soin dans un coin du salon. Celui-ci était petit, mais la cuisine l'était encore plus. La vaisselle encore sale de la veille trônait dans l'évier.

Sans dire un mot, ma main toujours au creux de la sienne, Sasuke m'entraîna doucement en direction de sa salle de bain miniature. Lorsque je rentrai à l'intérieur, je restai fixée devant le miroir. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant moi était horrible à voir. En effet, sa lèvre inférieure était coupé, tandis qu'un énorme bleu faisait peu à peu son apparition autour de son oeil droit. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient emmêlés, et son tee-shirt à l'origine blanc ne l'était plus du tout. 

- C'est m-moi ça ? Demandai-je les yeux écarquillés. J'avais peur d'entendre sa réponse, qui paraissait pourtant évidente.

- Hn, répondit simplement Sasuke.

De nouvelles larmes faisaient leur apparition au coin de mes yeux. Je me laissais doucement glisser contre le carrelage de la salle de bain. Non, cette fille ne pouvait pas être moi, c'était impossible... Et pourtant. Les larmes coulaient inexorablement de leur plein gré sur mes joues écorchées. Tout à coup, mon portable se mit à sonner, au milieu de ce silence pesant, où seul le bruit de mes reniflements intempestifs faisait rage. Farfouillant sans gène dans mon sac, Sasuke en sortit mon cellulaire avant de me le tendre. Respirant à fond, je répondais à ma génitrice.

- Maman ? Demandai-je d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

- Sakura ? Jeune fille, tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Reviens immédiatement à la maison ! Et puis t'es où d'ailleurs ?

Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère, je savais pertinemment que je passerai un sale quart d'heure arrivée chez moi.

- J-je suis chez une amie, je reste dormir chez elle, à demain.

Sur ce, je raccrochai. Je n'avais ni la force, ni la volonté de lui parler, sinon tous ces efforts pour éloigner toutes ces larmes seraient réduits à néant. Près de moi sasuke soupira. Il me releva doucement avant de m'entraîner vers sa cuisine miniature. Arrivés à destination, il lâcha ma main, ce qui me fait l'effet d'un vide. Je voulais le sentir près de moi.

- T'as faim ? Me demanda-t-il en fouillant dans les placards.

- Euh ... Oui, répondis-je gênée.

- Hn. J'espère que t'aimes les pâtes, j'ai que ça.

- Attends, je vais m'en occuper. J'aurai au moins l'impression d'être utile...

- Je... Cependant, il s'arrêta. Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens.

Je crus inutile de répondre. Je m'affairai tranquillement, cherchant une casserole que je trouvai vite, vu le nombre d'ustensiles dans les placards. Tout à coup, je ris. Sûrement à cause de tous ces événements qui me sont tombés dessus en une seule journée, mais un fou rire me pris. Cette scène était vraiment risible: Moi, dans l'appartement de quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine, en train de préparer le dîner, pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. En temps normal, on aurait pu penser à un couple. C'était la première fois que je riais depuis bien longtemps, moi qui aimais tellement la vie auparavant. Ca a bien changé... 

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es si heureuse tout à coup ? Me lança Sasuke, qui était miraculeusement apparu derrière moi, tel un Dieu.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées et mon fou rire, que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était de retour. La honte. Entre deux éclats de rire, je réussis à articuler difficilement quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il dut déceler dans mes phrases quelque chose comme "ça va" ou "je vais bien" mais je n'en suis pas si sure. Je pus apercevoir un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Le sourire lui va tellement mieux, ça ne le rend que plus beau. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je décidais de lui poser des questions qui me brûlaient la gorge. 

- Au fait Sasuke, t'es allé faire quoi dans l'immeuble tout à l'heure ?

- Quelque chose qui ne concerne en rien.

- Dis, tu répondras à mes questions un jour, sans les détourner ou répondre par un "hn" ? M'énervai-je, sans raisons apparentes. Il est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Si je te réponds, tu répondras aux miennes ? Lança-t-il sérieusement. Son masque de froideur était réapparu. 

Je réfléchissais pendant quelques secondes. Je voulais vraiment le connaître, le comprendre, l'aider - car c'était sur, il avait besoin d'aide. Cependant, j'avais peur de connaître son histoire, et j'avais encore plus peur qu'il m'ignore après avoir entendu la mienne. Mais je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. 

- C'est d'accord répondis-je, déterminée.

* * *

Tout d'abord, je veux remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début, ainsi que celles qui sont arrivées en cours de route. Je ne vous remercierai j'avais assez. - Oui oui, je pars dans la guimauve là, une petite envie :) -

Bon, au niveau de cette partie, on va appeler ça un chapitre de transition. Non mais sérieusement, je trouve que c'est le pire de la fiction. Aucune action à part Sasuke qui va prendre sa douche, - Bon, je l'avoue, je l'ai imaginé torse nu, l'extase ! - Et puis Sakura qui est prise d'un fou rire pas possible. Ne me demandez pas d'où viens cette idée, moi même je n'en sais rien ...

Enfin bref, je veux d'abord vos avis - Sait-on jamais, ça peut vous plaire ? Bien que je n'y crois pas tellement ...  
Normalement, bientôt la fin ! Une ou deux parties encore - Je penche plutôt pour deux parties...  
Bisous,

Yumi.


	4. Chapter 4

Narratrice : _Sakura Haruno_

Personnages principaux : _Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiwa_

Pairing : _SasuSaku_

Disclaimer :_ ... Je laisse finalement les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, pour qu'il nous fasse encore rêver.  
_

* * *

REPONSES

**A**près avoir manger notre repas dans un silence le plus total, nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le lit de Sasuke, afin de se révéler mutuellement des secrets qui pourraient mettre un terme à cette confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, ça se trouve, Sasuke est comme son cousin. Non, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas ressembler à Sai. Ce dernier ne m'aurait jamais sauvée de cette ruelle, ou alors il m'aurait sauvé pour mieux prendre son pied avec moi. Je chassais cette pensée négative de ma tète pour détailler le visage de Sasuke. Il me regardait l'air indifférent, comme toujours. Je commence déjà à m'y habituer. Avant que ma détermination ne s'envole aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, je décidai d'entamer la discussion.

**- Je commence les questions. Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi distant avec les autres ?**

**- Hm, t'es plutôt directe toi. D'accord, je vais te répondre, mais j'ai le droit de te poser une question ensuite.**

Ne me laissant pas le loisir de répondre, il continua:

**- J'ai appris dans mon enfance que les gens sont barbares entre eux. Dans ce monde, c'est chacun pour soi. Sur la planète, tous le monde est seul, même la personne la plus populaire, ainsi que celle toujours entourée d'amis. C'est pour ça que je me méfie.**

**- Tu te méfies aussi de moi ?**

Il inspira, et fit mine de réfléchir.

**- Non. Non, je ne ressens aucune méfiance vis-à-vis de toi. A vrai dire, tu m'intrigues. Beaucoup même**, répondit-il les sourcils froncés. On aurait dit qu'il était en pleine confrontation avec lui-même.

Bon, j'avoue que je ne suis pas fière de sa réponse. Il ne m'aide vraiment pas à le comprendre là.

**- Bon, à mon tour,** déclara-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Oh oui, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de me poser une question. **Alors, que faisais-tu dans un endroit pareil tout à l'heure ?**

Tiens, il a devancé ma prochaine question. Enfin, ça ne m'empêchera pas de la poser. Me rappelant soudain les événements passés de la soirée, je restais sans voix. C'est vrai quoi, comment le lui dire ? Parler de tout ça, même à lui, ça m'est purement impossible.

**- J-Je ... J'y arrive pas,** lâchai-je dans un murmure.

Au début, je n'étais pas sure qu'il avait entendu, puis il soupira. Là, j'ai su qu'il croyait que je ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Mais il se trompait, en ce moment j'avais plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, aussi puéril que ce soit. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ces mots - Ce mot en particulier - ne voulait pas sortir de cette satanée bouche qu'est la mienne. Sasuke se leva, puis partit je ne sais ou. J'ai eu peur d'entendre la porte claquer, signe qu'il serait partit, mais non. Il réapparu quelques secondes plus tard, stylo et papier en main.

**- Tiens, écris.**

**- Qu-Quoi ?**

**- Écris je te dis, tu te sentiras mieux après.**

Oh Sasuke, tu ne te rends pas compte que je me sens déjà mieux. Rien que de te voir à mes côtés me rends heureuse. Mais bon, après tout je t'ai promis de te répondre. Prenant le stylo et la feuille de ses mains, je m'affairais à déballer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Oh oui, même davantage. Sans prendre la peine de relire, je tendis la feuille à Sasuke, qui la plia soigneusement avant de la poser sur le lit.

**- Tu la lis pas ?** Demandai-je, stupéfaite.

**- Tout à l'heure, c'est à ton tour de me poser une question.**

**- Oh. Alors, que faisais-tu dans cette ruelle tout à l'heure, et qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire dans l'immeuble ?** Demandai-je, fixant avidement ses yeux profonds.

**- Ça fait plus d'une question ça,** se moqua-t-il. **Bref, pour te répondre, il va falloir que je te raconte mon histoire. Veux-tu l'entendre ?**

Ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la rancœur, de la douleur et de la haine. Tout ça ne m'était pas destiné, et je voulais absolument le comprendre. Il m'avait aidé, il fallait que je fasse pareil.

**- Oui, racontes-moi ton passé.**

**- Quand j'avais huit ans, ma mère est morte. Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, étant petit et naïf. Mon père est tombé en dépression, il commençait à boire, à fumer ... Un jour, en rentrant d'un bar, il a frappé mon frère, alors âgé de treize ans. Puis il a recommencé le soir suivant, ainsi que tous les soirs d'après. Moi, je criais, impuissant. Je voyais mon frère, des bleus partout et les larmes aux yeux, me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il me protègerait. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Un soir ou mon père était encore rentré ivre, il a décidé que mon frère était devenu trop grand pour qu'il le frappe. Il a donc décidé de s'en prendre a moi. J'avais onze ans. Il a commencé à me battre, tandis que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est alors que mon frère est arrivé, la rage luisant dans ses yeux. S'il aurait pu, il aurait sûrement tué mon père. Cependant, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Mon frère s'est jeté sur lui, le frappant de toutes ses force, évacuant sa rage, mais mon père a réussit à attraper un couteau qui traînait, avant de ... De tuer mon frère.**

Je n'avais pas coupé Sasuke une seule fois, et je pouvais distinguer qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait un passé pareil. Ne pouvant pas m'en empêché, je le pris dans mes bras. La tète au creux de mon cou, il me murmura un « merci » quasiment inaudible. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là, collés l'un contre l'autre en silence. Des heures ? Des minutes ? Des secondes ? Aucune idée, la seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est que j'étais bien avec lui. Soudain, il se releva, me faisant face comme jamais, ses yeux plongés au fond des miens.

Il avait reprit son masque de froideur, et me regardait, indifférent.

**- Qu-**

**- Pars,** me dit-il sur un ton plus que froid.

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- T'es lourde, c'est pas tes affaires, dégages maintenant** reprit-il, glacial.

**- Je ... T'es franchement con Uchiwa, et moi qui essayais de te comprendre,** lançai-je avec le plus de haine que je pouvais trouver. Sincèrement, ça a pas vraiment marché, vu que j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Trouvant mon sac dans le salon, je sortis de l'appartement du ténébreux sans lui adresser un seul regard. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. Je courais. Ça devient une habitude chez moi, de courir à en perdre haleine, en espérant oublier tous mes problèmes.

**- HARUNO, ATTENDS !** Cria une voix que je reconnaîtrai parmi une centaine

Lentement, je me retournais pour lui faire face. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre une veste, il était sortit en tee-short. Il tenait ma lettre à la main. Alors c'est ça qui l'a fait revenir ? Je me félicitais intérieurement.

**- Je ... Je suis désolé, c'est juste que j'ai tellement de problèmes ... Je veux pas t'entraîner dans tout ça tu sais ...**

Le voyant tenter de s'expliquer par tout les moyens me fait sourire. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et murmura

**- J'ai lu ta lettre, elle m'a fait ... Réfléchir. Oui, c'est ça. Et je veux te dire que t'es la seule personne qui a réussit à me faire autant parler, et que ... Et que moi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable.**

Sur ce, ne me laissant une fois de plus pas le loisir de lui répondre, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes afin de justifier ses derniers mots.

**- Ensemble, on peut se relever, soufflai-je, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.**

En ce mois de novembre, une feuille de papier volait à travers Konoha, emportée par le vent d'automne.

_«Sasuke,_  
_D'après Platon, l'amour est aveugle. Et franchement, je partage cette opinion. En fait, j'étais tellement amoureuse de Sai que j'en ai oublié le fait qu'il était juste beau, riche et le parfait petit gendre. Oui, en fait j'étais juste heureuse avec lui parce que mes parents étaient fiers de moi. Et j'étais la parfaite fille qui ne se couchait pas trop tard, et j'en passe .. Lorsqu'il m'a quitté, ça a été la descente aux enfers. J'ai cru mourir. Mes parents me haïssaient, et plus personnes ne venait me parler. Et il y avait toi. Toi, avec tes regards que je ne comprenais pas. A vrai dire, tu me faisais vraiment peur. Et puis tu m'as sauvée. Oui, tu m'as vraiment sauvée la vie. Sans toi, je me serais sûrement suicidée, après ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir. Sasuke, je me suis fait violée. C'est quand même dur de l'écrire, pas autant que de le dire, mais c'est vraiment dur. Voilà, maintenant tu le sais. Je suis sale, je me sens sale, je me déteste. Mais t'as été là ce soir, et je te connais à peine, mais je suis bien avec toi, je veux être avec toi. Sans toi, je crois que je survivrai pas, je ne survivrai plus._

_ Sakura »_

* * *

Bon, mes biens cher lecteurs,

Cette fiction est dorénavant terminée ! Eh oui, c'était la dernière partie.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cette fin vous convient-elle ?

Reviews ?

Bisous.


End file.
